It is known to provide sausage with a spice coating on the outside, for example pepper salami. For this purpose, the sausage is freed from the casing and, after coating with an adhesive liquid, is covered with the ground spice in an airstream (DE-A 31 35 493). Since this process is laborious, it has also been proposed to provide the sausage casing on the inside with an edible coating which contains the spices (DE-A 41 23 745, EP-B 408 164, DD-A-140 196, Chemical Abstracts JP 49075746, JP 3010660 Abstract, JP 52070039 Abstract). However, in this process the spice becomes part of a relatively thick binder layer containing the spice, which binder layer remains on the sausage after the casing has been removed. This impairs the appearance of the sausage in comparison with conventional products, for example pepper salami. It is also undesirable if the spicecontaining coating including spices is removed from the sausage together with the sausage casing. The production of the known spice-containing sausage casings is also relatively laborious.
EP-B-408 164 discloses providing the sausage casing on the inside with spice particles, by providing the inside with an adhesive layer and dusting the spice particles onto this adhesive layer. Only the treatment of planar casing material is disclosed, tubular material must be cut open in advance.
It is a further disadvantage that the casing material, when the sausage ends are tied off by means of a cord or wire clip, is subjected to great stress, which can lead to tearing of the same if a sharp spice fragment is situated on the inside at the tying-off point.